No temansoy yo
by Jearo
Summary: Esta es la penultima parte de Mi saga: "Bienvenido a Casa Hermano" Esta chidote


Shaman King: "Bienvenido a Casa Hermano"  
Capitulo 3: "No Temas, soy yo"  
  
("Bienaventurados los que tienen sed de justicia.....porque de ellos es el reino de los cielos")  
  
("Arrepiéntete y cree en el evangelio si no quieres salir herido")  
  
("Están todos listos para lo que sigue??")  
  
("El Apocalipsis esta apunto de iniciar")  
  
De nuevo....otras palabras se habían quedado en mi mente, yo miraba desde un árbol la escena que se desarrollaba.....Estaba exhausto, el golpe que había recibido era demasiado para mi, y el aura de amor de esa chica no alcanzo a tocarme, así que solo podía observar temeroso y sigilosamente la escena, mi corazón palpitaba, pues temía las palabras de Jean.....El Apocalipsis esta por comenzar.....¿A que se refería?, pronto tendría que descubrirlo.....Lo único que me alegraba era que Anna, quien se encontraba a mi regazo acostada, estaba todavía con vida, inconsciente, pero con vida, poco a poco se recuperaba de sus energías e iba reaccionando, mientras tanto la pelea decisiva y el origen desconocido de Hayao iba a ser pronto descubierto....  
  
"Cállense, y explíquenme por una maldita vez de que se trata todo esto" Gritaba Hayao  
  
"Ya te lo dije, de tratar de detenerte" Le respondía Hayao sereno  
  
"Mienten, ustedes, criaturas insignificantes, como pondrán derrotarme??" Gritaba Hayao de nuevo  
  
"Ese no se parece a mi hermano" Respondía Yoh  
  
"Porque, cierta parte no lo es" Respondía Hao a Yoh  
  
"Eso quiere decir, si....pero No!!!" Trataba de Bromear Chocolove  
  
"Cállate" Grito Horohoro  
  
"A que te refieres??" Le pregunto Yoh a Hao  
  
"Veras, vamos a remontarnos al día en que íbamos a ser separados....ese día, nuestras esencias sintieron que seriamos separados y parte de ellas entro de nuevo en el vientre de nuestra madre...Hayao es nosotros, así como yo soy tu, y tu eres yo...es difícil de explicar" Respondía Hao  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%EXPLICACION DE LAS ESCENCIAS:  
  
Verán, la explicación de Hao es fácil de comprender, miren y aprendan, se dice que cuando alguien ha sido separado de su hermano o gemelo...y uno de estos muere, el otro siente un gran vacío...¿¿Lo han notado??, lo mismo pasa con los animales, cuando el dueño muere, el animal se pone triste y muere de soledad, así que las esencias, activaron como un organismo de defensa y volverse un nuevo ser....Capish??? si no me entienden , les explicare mejor después %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Todavía sigo sin entender," Dijo Yoh  
  
"Veras, separa la palabra Hayao en letras....queda así H-A-Y-A- O.....HaYaO....Yoh, que es tu nombre.....HAyaO....Hao, que es el mío...es nuestro hermano" Volvía a decirle eso  
  
"YO no soy hermano de ninguna criatura tan débil" Volvía a decir Hayao  
  
"En parte de su entrenamiento, encontró un espíritu acompañante, el cual le prometía grandes poderes si lo liberaba de donde estaba, al liberarlo...se dio cuenta que era Désden, el demonio que algún día trato de conquistar el mas allá....Désden se apodero del alma de nuestro hermano, y ahora el que habla es Désden, la única forma de volver en si a Hayao es destruyendo la sombra de Désden...hay que apresurarnos" Terminaba la explicación Hao  
  
"Je, muy bien, han descubierto mi verdadera personalidad, pero aun así no podrán contra mi, mi poder ya se incremento gracias a los poderes de Anna, ahora....A PELEAR!!!, ESPIRITU DEL AGUA, TORMENTA PERFECTA!!!" Gritaba Hayao (O debería decir Désden??)  
  
Al decir esto, el espíritu de agua movió las manos haciendo un circulo, en el cual se formo agua, el circulo se hizo esférica ///Igual que la Genki Dama/// y la lanzo contra todos, pero Hao, utilizo rápidamente su escudo de fuego, el cual no pudo aguantar mucho el impacto ya que se evaporecio....  
  
"No puede ser, mi escudo es resistente a casi todo" Dijo Hao  
  
"No entiendes hermano??, mi poder es mas grande...Espíritu del Agua...TORMENTA PERFECTA!!!" Grito de nuevo Hayao  
  
"Mi escudo ya no podrá resistir" Dijo Hao  
  
"Déjamelo a mi" le respondió Yoh  
  
"Que vas a hacer??" Pregunto Len mientras el ataque los iba a impactar  
  
"CORTE DE BUDA!!!!" Grito Yoh, el cual con su técnica partió el agua a la mitad y se libraron del ataque  
  
"Muy bien, basta de juegos, si en verdad quieren morir...cumpliré su mísero deseo, Espíritu del Agua y del viento, Désden, fusiónense" Grito Hayao  
  
Al fusionarse apareció la criatura mas espantosa que había visto, un enorme Dragón Rojo con siete cabezas y 10 cuernos, arriba en el lomo estaba Hayao....Jean, quien no había soltado una palabra habló....  
  
"Ya es hora..." Dijo Jean triste  
  
"A que se refiere Doncella??" Pregunto Lyserg  
  
"El Apocalipsis al que se refiere nuestras escrituras" Dijo Jean  
  
"Desde el momento en que hicimos la tregua has hablado de ese tal Apocalipsis...a que te refieres??" Pregunto Hao  
  
"Lo que dicen las escrituras....Apareció también una señal, un enorme Dragón Rojo con 7 cabezas y 10 cuernos, con su cola barre la 3ra parte de las estrellas, precipitándolas hacia la tierra. El Dragón se detendrá delante de una joven virgen, de cabellos dorados para devorar su energía... Lo que no entiendo es...quien es la joven virgen de cabellos dorados???" Termino de Hablar Jean  
  
"ANNA!!!.....ANNA ES ESA JOVEN, DEBEMOS DE DETENERLO" Grito Yoh  
  
Hayao, quien se encontraba montado sobre el Dragón se iba acercando lentamente hacia donde yo estaba, con mis ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban , levante a Anna y tratábamos de escapar, pero Hayao ya se había puesto delante de ella  
  
"Jajajajajajaja...pronto será mi victoria...Fuego Sangriento!!!" Grito Hayao frente a mí, justo en el momento en que el Dragón iba a escupir fuego oí una voz  
  
"Gran cañón Tótem" Grito la voz quien supe que era la de Silver  
  
"Jajajajaja, muy predecible, sabia que vendrías....y veo que has traído a los poderosos espíritus animales" Dijo Hayao mofándose  
  
"Muy bien, la única forma de ganarle a esta....criatura es lanzando un ataque combinado" Dijo Silver  
  
"Un ataque combinado con sus pensamientos mas hermosos" Dijo Jean  
  
"Porque dices eso??" Pregunto Hao  
  
"La bestia solo puede ser vencida así" Dijo de nuevo Jean  
  
"Esta bien.....Marea de Hielo!!!"Lanzo el ataque Horohoro mientras pensaba en su hermana  
  
"Cuchilla dorada!!!"Grito Len, el cual pensaba en su hermana  
  
"Brisa de la risa!!!"Grito Chocolove el cual pensaba en su maestro  
  
"Golpe esquelético!!!" Grito Fausto VIII el cual pensaba en su época feliz cuando su esposa estaba viva  
  
"Ataque del Big-Ben Fantasmagórico!!!" Grito Lyserg quien pensaba en sus padres  
  
"Serpientes de Agua!!!!"Gritaba Ryo quien pensaba en su lugar feliz  
  
"Golpe de Fuego!!!!"Grito Hao quien pensaba en ¿¿¿su hermano???  
  
"Código de Hammurabi!!!" Grito la doncella Jean quien solo pensaba en que esto acabase  
  
"Corte de Buda!!!!!" Grito Yoh quien pensaba en.....Anna  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Gritaba Hayao mientras el ataque le llegaba a dar  
  
El polvo que había causado el ataque se había desvanecido.....el Dragón ya no se encontraba solo podíamos observar a un Hayao inconsciente  
  
"Hermano!!!!" Gritaba Yoh mientras iba con Hayao  
  
"No, puedo creer que esto haya sido tan fácil" Dijo Hao  
  
............................................................................ ........  
  
"Hayao, estas bien??" Pregunto Yoh a su hermano que se había recuperado  
  
"Si, como esta Anna??" Pregunto Hayao  
  
"Esta con vida" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Me alegra" Respondió Hayao con una sonrisa como la de Yoh  
  
"Ven, yo te llevo" Dijo Yoh quien lo llevaba en su espalda  
  
"E...s...to....t....o...d....a....v...i..a.......n...o....a...c...a...b...a. ..." Murmuraba Hayao  
  
"Que dices??" Pregunto Yoh a Hayao  
  
"Esto todavía no acaba" Dijo una voz que no era la de Hayao  
  
............................................................................ ...............  
  
Yo me encontraba en el árbol todavía, Jean llego hasta donde me encontraba y utilizo su aura de amor para sanarme, Anna no fue afectada por el hechizo, según ella sus energías no se pueden recuperar con esa técnica, mientras tanto Yoh venia con su hermano a su espalda  
  
"Jean, algo le pasa a mi hermano" le decía Yoh a Jean  
  
"Aura de amor" Murmuro Jean quien le aplicaba esa técnica  
  
"Gracias....ahora, voy a acabar con ustedes" Hablo Hayao, quien de su interior salio otra sombra  
  
"Her....mano, el es el verdadero Désden" Dijo Hayao de nuevo con su voz normal  
  
"Ahora si....prepárense" Hablo la sombra que se fusiono con la sombra anterior  
  
"La siguiente Profecía" Dijo Jean  
  
"Ahora de que se trata??" Pregunto Hao  
  
"VI LUEGO OTRA BESTIA QUE SURGIA DE LA TIERRA...LA BESTIA QUE VI SE PARECIA A UN LEOPARDO, AUNQUE SUS PATAS ERAN COMO DE OSO Y SU BOCA COMO LA DE UN LEON, TENIA 2 CUERNOS DE CARNERO Y HABLABA COMO UN DRAGON" Decía Jean asustada  
  
Jean no se había equivocado, pues de la tierra, apareció ese monstruo  
  
"Seres inferiores, prepárense a ser derrotados" Hablo Désden  
  
"Deberías de guardar esas palabras, te hemos derrotado una vez y lo haremos de nuevo" Dijo Horohoro  
  
"Es verdad, prepárate a ser derrotado....otra vez" También dijo Ryo  
  
Los 7 Ángeles de las 7 trompetas se prepararon a tocar.  
  
"No lo hagan, el Apocalipsis se va a cumplir!!!!!!!!!!!" Decía Jean  
  
Sus esfuerzos por detener la pelea eran imposibles, yo después de haber pasado los días comprendí las escrituras de Jean.... los 7 Ángeles (Horohoro, Chocolove, Ryo, Fausto VIII, Len-Tao, Hao, Yoh) las 7 trompetas (Tokagero, Koloro, Mik, Elisa Mefisto, Bason, el gran espíritu de Fuego y Hamidamaru)  
  
No puedo creerlo, esas palabras de las cuales tanto hablaba Jean las había entendido, de hecho las había leído en otra parte, creo que el libro se llamaba La Biblia....pero por fin recordé lo que seguía de las escrituras...y en verdad lo que decían estaban sucediendo....  
  
Toco el 1er Ángel (Horohoro)Y SE PRODUJO GRANIZO Y FUEGO MEZCLADO CON SANGRE (La Furia del Rey de la Montaña)QUE FUERON LANZADOS SOBRE LA TIERRA  
  
"Muy bien bestia del infierno...prepárate a ser enviado al mundo de los espíritus!!! Furia del rey de la montaña!!!!!!!!" Grito Horohoro  
  
TOCO EL 2do ANGEL(Chocolove)Y ALGO ASI COMO UN INMENSO CERRO(La brisa de la risa)fue echado hacia la bestia(Désden)  
  
"Órale pue...yo no voy a permitir que el mundo se quede sin risa....prepárate a ser derrotado....la brisa de la risa!!!!"Grito Chocolove  
  
TOCO EL 3ER ANGEL(Ryo) Y UNA ESTRELLA GRANDE, QUE PARECIA UN GLOBO DE FUEGO CAYO DEL CIELO HACIA LA TIERRA. LA ESTRELLA SE LLAMA AJENJO...esto se refería a un poder que Ryo había usado, sobre sus serpientes de agua el poder parecía efectivamente un globo de fuego, Ryo lo llamo al poder Ajenjo, que era un ser Mitológico que tenia parecido con la serpiente  
  
"No puedo creer que una bestia como tu haya herido a Doña Anna, prepárate!!!!!AJENJO!!!!" Grito Ryo  
  
TOCO EL 4TO ANGEL(Fausto) Y QUEDO AFECTADA LA 3RA PARTE DEL SOL DE LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS...Esto es, el poder del gran esqueleto, al ser grande cubrió una gran parte de donde estaban peleando...  
  
"Gente como tu no debería estar presente, ¿verdad mi amor? gran esqueleto, manifiéstate!!!!"Grito Fausto VIII  
  
TOCO EL 5TO ANGEL(Len-Tao) LE FUE ENTREGADA LA LLAVE DEL POZO DEL ABISMO.(La espada de la familia) ABRIO PUES EL ABISMO Y SALIO DE ELLA UNA LANZA DE UN GRAN RESPLANDOR DORADO...Len había utilizado su espada, y la fusiono con su cuchilla, la cuchilla creció y utilizo una técnica que llamo Cuchilla de Augurum  
  
"Muy bien payaso, me debes una cuchilla, así que probaras la nueva y mejorada cuchilla dorada, la cuchilla de Augurum!!!!!!!!!" Grito Len-Tao  
  
TOCO EL 6TO ANGEL(Hao) DE SU TROMPETA(El espíritu de fuego) SALIO UNA GRAN LLAMARADA LA CUAL SE LLAMA EN HEBREO ABADON Y EN GRIEGO APOLION (EN CASTELLANO: DESTRUCION)Su técnica fue muy potente, e incendio gran parte del bosque...  
  
"Muy bien Désden, alguna vez me enfrente contra ti, y esta vez vamos a ganar...espíritu....ABADON!!!!!!!!!" Grito Hao  
  
De nuevo esos ataques hirieron muy fuerte a Désden, pero se reincorporo rápidamente y agarro a Hayao  
  
"Ven a este humano??? tiene parte de mi poder, su sangre es mía....como lo será todo lo vuestro....Raza de mal nacidos!!!!" al decir esto Désden tiro a Hayao, el golpe hizo que Hayao despertara  
  
"Nunca, Ataque del Big Ben Fantasmagórico!!!!!!!!"Grito Lyserg  
  
"Jajajajaja, sus poderes serán usados en su contra Rugido de Muerte!!!!" Rugió Désden y después..................................................................... ..............................................  
  
-Que has hecho criatura??-Yoh lo decía con una rabia-que has hecho a mis amigos??  
  
-Lo mismo que haré contigo, criatura débil-Désden se burlaba  
  
-Cállate, La justicia de Buda!!!!!!-Su técnica había sido utilizada, se había lanzado, contra Désden, había herido a Désden en una parte de su cuerpo, pero solo había sido un rasguño  
  
-Un digno esfuerzo humano.......pero inútil!!!!-La criatura se abalanzo contra Yoh, y lo aventó hacia unas rocas-jajajaja, seres débiles, creer que podían contra mi...  
  
Hayao se había recuperado por completo, y había agarrado de un Yoh inconsciente sus colmillos....se acerco a Anna la beso en la frente y tomo su collar de perlas...Désden lo había escuchado y exclamo....  
  
-Tu hermano creyó que podrías ser salvado, pero no sabia lo que hay en el fondo de tu alma...cuando en tu corazón, ya sabes, somos iguales, jajajajaja-se burlaba Désden-Vamos, únete a mi y veras que bien te la vas a pasar  
  
-No!!!!!!-acto seguido tomo a Harusame, con el collar de Yoh, de Anna y de el, logro hacer que la espada fuera posesionada, alrededor de la espada se encontraban los collares, y se avalanzo contra Désden, encajándole la espada directamente en el corazón  
  
-AHHHH!!!!-se quejo Désden, quien provoco una explosión y salio un resplandor de luz, la explosión había afectado mucho a Hayao, el cual cayo tendido en el suelo  
  
después..................................................................... ..............................................cuando desperté de un sueño en el que vi pura oscuridad...... vi a Hayao mal herido, y a Yoh a su lado el cual también estaba muy herido...pude escuchar sus palabras  
  
"Yoh la bruma de la sangre se ha levantado, el cuerpo se enfría, el fuego del demonio se ha quemado en mis venas. Cof, Cof...me he...............liberado......"Al parecer serian las ultimas palabras de Hayao  
  
"No hermano mío, nos has liberado a todos" Yoh no resistió mas y lloro al lado del cadáver de su hermano....  
  
"El Apocalipsis no se llevo a cabo gracias al esfuerzo de tu hermano Yoh, deberías sentirte orgulloso" Trataba de reconfortarlo Jean  
  
"Dime, de que sirve que no se haya llevado a cabo si hubo un gran perdida??" pregunto Yoh entre lagrimas  
  
"Las escrituras dicen...que no hay amor mas grande que quien da la vida por sus amigos" Dijo Lyserg  
  
"Yoh, recuerdas la canción??" Le preguntaba Yun Tao  
  
"Que tiene??" Pregunto Yoh un poco molesto  
  
"Puede ser que una estrella del anochecer brille sobre ti.... Puede ser que cuando la oscuridad caiga Tu corazón sea sincero... Cuando la oscuridad llegue cree...y encontraras un camino  
  
Puede ser que el llamado de las sombras se alejará volando... Puede ser que todo lo que has hecho y sacrificado ilumine el día Y cuando la noche se sobrepase... Podrás salir a encontrar el sol......"  
  
Yoh se había calmado, la hermosa voz de Yun Tao y los recuerdos que concordaban con la canción eran ciertos, la tarde pasaba, y justo en los brazos de Yoh, Hayao se desvanecía, volvía a convertirse en esencia....  
  
Tenia que pasar tarde o temprano -afirmaba con la cabeza Hao-  
  
Sabes Hao -Hablaba Jean- me gusto haber trabajado contigo igual que con Yoh Asakura  
  
Si, a mi me gusto también -respondía Yoh- fue muy divertido  
  
Lastima que sea la ultima vez Jean -Le guiñaba un ojo Hao-  
  
-^_^- -fue lo único que pudo hacer Jean-  
  
Yoh, cuídate mucho y....nos veremos pronto.... -se despidió Hao quien desapareció-  
  
Lo mismo digo Yoh -respondía Jean- rezare por ti  
  
Y ya sabes Yoh - le decía Lyserg- siempre tendrás a este tu amigo débil  
  
"Ya ha pasado un día desde la muerte de Hayao Asakura y Désden, me pregunto....¿Como estará Yoh? así que fui a visitarlo, al llegar vi que llegue justo a la hora de la comida, así que los acompañe, al acabar nuestra gran comida, Yoh empezó a recordar a su hermano, desde que llego hasta su muerte, pero en ese instante, una luz alumbro el cuarto y apareció Hayao en medio de nosotros, ósea en medio de la mesa"  
  
"Como estas hermano??" saludaba Hayao cortésmente  
  
Nosotros desconcertados creíamos ver a un fantasma...pero el nos respondió  
  
"No temas; Soy Yo.¿Porque se espantan? ¿Porque surgen dudas en su interior?; Tóquenme y convénzanse: Un fantasma no tiene carne ni huesos, como ven que tengo yo " Había terminado de hablar Hayao  
  
"Her....hermano" Yoh lo abrazo  
  
"Como....como es...." Iba a preguntar  
  
"Posible??" Me respondió Hayao  
  
"No lo se, ¿No me vas a decir algo Anna??" Pregunto Hayao  
  
"Hola...." Respondió Secamente  
  
"Porque estas molesta con el??" Pregunto Yoh  
  
"Será porque casi me mata??" Volvió a responder secamente Anna  
  
"Anna, porque si sabes que fue Désden estas molesto con el??" Le pregunte  
  
".....Ju" Solo dijo Anna quien se retiro a su alcoba  
  
"Voy por ella" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Déjame a mi" Le dijo Hayao  
  
"Esta bien" Le dijo Yoh  
  
Hayao se había retirado a la habitación de Anna.......  
  
Este es el penúltimo Capitulo de lo que yo llamaría "La Saga de Hayao: Bienvenido a casa Hermano" no se pierdan el ultimo Capitulo ya que va a ser mas interesante y..algo Romántico 


End file.
